Tears of understanding
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: When Hitsugaya Toushiro was informed by a smiling Hinamori that Ichimaru Gin was no longer there with them the boy broke into sobs, crying his heart out. A startled Hinamori was rushed out of there by Unohana...he was never going to see his father again.


its been a while since i wrote and i had inspiration for a oneshot. this idea came to me a few days ago, please beat with the mistakes. i should explain a few things before you read them. in my version, gin is alive after the winter war. deal with it.

disclaimer: i do not own bleach.

enjoy

* * *

><p>The winter war was finally over.<p>

It was snowing in Seireitei. Snowflakes that once brought joy and wonder to everyone (not counting Yamamoto Genryuusai) were now cursed by every single shinigami. It was a reminder of the winter war, the war that cost them so much. Nearly all Capitan and lieutenant level shinigami were hurt, some were even at their death door. The only relief was that they won...Aizen was captured, the espada dead. But at what cost? Kurosaki Ichigo was going to lose his powers soon. He was still kept in the Kuchiki Manor, his friends around him, smiling. None of them knew of the situation that had occurred in the 4th division.

Matsumoto Rangiku, still bandaged was slowly and gradually tearing up. Ukitake Juushirou, who was standing right beside her, along with Shunsui Kyouraku put a comforting hand on her shoulder and tried to smile.

"Do not worry, Matsumoto-san, he is a strong boy, I am sure he will be all right"

Said strawberry blonde fukutaichou burst into tears. Unohana sighed.

"This situation with Hitsugaya taichou was caused because he stabbed Hinamori-san…..he will have to deal with it on his own, we cannot help him there…."

"B-but.." came the stuttering voice of Rangiku.

"I believe that this is only something a parent could fix….but-"

A small voice coughed from her left. The occupants turned to see Hinamori Momo, in a white bathrobe. She was pale, and from her shaky movements and occasional winces it was obvious that she was still in pain.

"Hinamori san, you should go back to b-.."

"How is Shiro chan?" she cut off, eyes determined.

The occupants sighed. Matsumoto was still crying.

"He went into shock….after he stabbed you. He understands what we tell him, he hears, but he cannot say or do anything. I do not know how long will it take…" stated Unohana.

Momo peeked into the room beside them. Sure enough she found Hitusgaya Toushiro, in a sitting position. His white clad hands where folded on his lap, unmoving. Bright teal eyes that always held emotion were now dump tunnels…with nothing, staring into the wall. He didn't react when she called his name, or when she hugged him and yelled in hysterics that it wasn't his fault. Nothing, not even a blink of an eye. She found a gentle hand tug her out of the room. Outside, She stared at the face of the yonban taichou, tears flowing freely through her eyes.

"I…I remembered now…it had happened once before too" hiccupped Momo. This caused the occupants to stare at her in wonder, and in hope.

"I…His grandmother she comforted him, but I don't know how, I was inside…Toushiro had wondered off alone in the snow at night, he was j-just like he is now….then after a few hours, nearly morning, baa-sama brought him back. She then said that if it were Him….He would have brought Toushiro in 5 minutes. She said He always knew how to make Toushiro calm down. I…" her voice died down.

"Who He Momo chan?" asked Ukitake.

"I…don't know, obaa sama never talked of him, but from what I understood, he was Shiro-chans -.."

"Father…." Muttered Rangiku, "But taicho never….."

"This is not the important point now. We have to go get his grandmother…she can help…" stated Shunsui, but that was cut off with a small 'she died a few years ago' from the 5th division fukutaichou.

Rangiku fell on her knees. Her Capitan, she never told him how much she cared for him, she didn't even know why, but she couldn't stand it when something happened to him. She felt Kyouraku Shunsui gently lift her up by the arm and lead her outside. Hinamori Momo followed. She needed some company now, and who could do better then Matsumoto Rangiku at that moment. This left the three oldest capitans besides their sensei in the corridor. No one said a word. They could only hope for a miracle. All of them cared for the little taichou, from the first day he joined the gotei juusan. They knew the boy was strong…but he was still a child.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the door sprang open, revealing a pale face that showed no emotion. Hitsugaya Toushiro was slowly making his way out…to the snow…just like every time.<p>

His name was called a few times. He dimly noted it was his fukutaichou…but he couldn't respond, something was calling him, to the snow…..

"Ichimaru-san…please your wounds will open again" came a startled voice of Unohana Retsu. She was trying to drag back a half dead Ichimaru Gin to the 4th division. He really was barely alive. The blood from his would was leeking freely, but he was determined to get there.

He didn't care…all he needed was to get to him, now! The silver haired man threw Unohana off him and ran ahead. Ahead…where a small white haired figure was slowly making his way through the snow. He came to a halt in front of the boy. Teal eyes stared into his own, no emotion, nothing, no indication of knowing, yet he knew….he knew the boy could hear and understand. He opened his eyes and smiled. A real smile….which made the eyes of the younger figure widen.

_No way…._

"Aizen…."

A simple name that caused many reactions from various people-hatred, joy, pleasure…but to this boy, it caused understanding.

Gin quickly scooped the small boy in his arms, hugging him tightly, despite his injuries screaming at him, despite the pain. The boy was shaking. He felt wetness on his shoulder.

_Tears…._

He started to hum a soft song in his ear…instantly making the boy calm down in his arms. Soon he felt even breathing hit his cheek and smiled.

_He is asleep….finally..thank Kami I got here on time…_

He slowly carried him back to the barracks. On his way, he dimly noted the yonbantai tachou watching him. He brought his gaze to hers. Familiar teal eyes, but much lighter in color met obsidian black. The gasp heard from her was a confirmation that now she knew, but he didn't care. All he cared was for his little angel….the angel he abandoned long time ago, the only time this had happened with the boy. A tear escaped his eye as he placed the boy in the bed and covered him. He was sleeping, peacefully, with a smile on his face… a smile he missed so much, a smile that he cherished.

Leaning foreword to brush the bangs from the small face he pressed his lips on his forehead. With that he left.

_At least you remembered me Toshi….i couldn't bare to leave this world without at least knowing._

A few days later Ichimaru Gin was sentenced to exile in Karakura, his reatsu sealed temporarily. It seemed that the Sotaichou needed this man for something, so no one dared question him. No one came to see him off. Not even Matsumoto, his lifelong friend. She was busy crying in happiness that her taichou was fine now, and all he needed was a little sleep.

No one knew how he got back to normal.

No one, except Unohana Retsu, who kept it secret. No one needed to know that.

When Hitsugaya Toushiro was informed by a smiling Hinamori that Ichimaru Gin was no longer there with them the boy broke into sobs, crying his heart out. A startled Hinamori was rushed out of there by Unohana, who looked at the boy-capitan with pity. He was never going to see his father again.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke a silver haired man up from his slumber. He had overworked himself last night in the office. Rubbing sleep from his pale teal eyes, he slowly made his way to the door. As he opened it, his eyes went wide and a small smile graced his pale lips.<p>

"Toshi chan came to see me?"

Darken teal eyes glared at him for the nickname but softened as he engulfed the man in a bone crushing hug.

_Thank you, for forgiving me…Toushi, I could never be prouder of you, son._

* * *

><p><em>review please ^^ i am also planning to write another family fic about toushiro and ukitake this time, what do you guys say? please no flaming.<em>


End file.
